The Letter
by xxBloodxStainedxAngelxx
Summary: While in his young master's study, Sebastian finds a very...interesting letter. What does the young lord have to say for himself?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on this account and I shall try to be quick about updates. Please feel free to tell me your opinions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

All three chapters have been recently edited. If you see any more mistakes I have missed please point them out.

_**The Letter**_

Ciel sat in his study, fiddling with the edge of a letter he had received that day. He sighed, tired of writing replies for useless invitations and business dealings. Looking around the study, he decided that since no one else was around, it wouldn't hurt to write one more reply before slipping off to his bedroom for a quick nap...

"Young master, I have brought your afternoon tea," Sebastian said as he opened the door to his master's study. "Today it is a Jasm-" his words were cut short as he entered the room only to see that his master was in fact, not there. He sighed and was about to back out of the room once more when something on his master's desk caught his attention.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm," Ciel moaned as he stretched out on to his king sized bed. The bed was so soft and cold and inviting that he couldn't help but turn onto his stomach and bury his face in the soft fabric of his sheets...<br>He was not normally one to sneak away from his work, but as the only work he had that day was to reply to letters, he assumed that he could get away for napping a few hours...

* * *

><p>Sebastian couldn't help himself. He reached down and took one of his master's handwritten replies. It was screaming for him to tear it open and read it, but he couldn't fathom why. Carefully, he lifted one of the edges of the envelope. What would the young master say if he were to return now and see his butler snooping in his things? Would he order Sebastian out? Would he lose his trust in the butler altogether? No, no that's taking it too far. What would he do that for? Then again, why did he feel so compelled to open this letter? Stopping himself, he flipped the letter over to see who it was addressed to. 'Lady Elizabeth Midford' was printed clearly on the front in his master's elegant yet childish writing. Unexpectedly, Sebastian narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth together in agitation.<p>

"It seems," he mused to himself after regaining his composure, "that I have come to detest the young master's fiance." A devilish smirk appeared on his face "How interesting."

Deciding that it was his distaste for the Lady that made him want to tear open the letter, he set it back down on his master's desk, slightly ashamed of himself. He should be checking up on his young master instead of going through his things. He, of course, knew where the young master was. He was almost asleep in his bedroom, skipping out on his work. After all, if he didn't know what his master was doing in his own manor, what kind of butler would he be? But perhaps, since it was already four o'clock in the afternoon (tea time, which his young master normally looks forward to, considering it involves sweets) the humble and ever faithful butler should not allow his lord to sleep, since it might keep him from sleeping at night. But perhaps it would be wise to allow his master rest. Perhaps he should pick out a book for the young lord to read instead. With that, Sebastian walked to the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

What he found to read, however, was not a book, but a letter.

A love letter.

Addressed to none other than...Sebastian?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter was so short. That was more of a prologue, anyway. I think the length of this one more than makes up for it. Please feel free to tell me your opinions. This is my first time writing a lemon (there is one in this chapter) so hopefully it isn't too bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

**The Letter: Chapter Two**

Sebastian could easily tell it was a love letter even without opening it. Humans had a way of letting their emotions show on the paper when writing. He had observed this time and time again as he stood behind his young master as he wrote. When he would write replies to Lady Elizabeth (as he was never the one to _start_ conversations with her) he would always write in a relaxed sort of way, always elegantly enough to be called a noble's handwriting, of course, but it somehow still held a childish tone about it.

When writing to the Scotland Yard or the Queen herself, his words were bolder and clearly printed. Though the two styles of writing were very different to _him_, Sebastian was probably the only one who noticed any difference at all.

This letter, however, was unlike one he had seen written by his master before. The script was more childish and the letters on the envelope were closer together, making it harder to read. Almost as if the person writing had been extremely nervous. What was even more strange about it were the smudges on the edges of the envelope, as if it had been picked up and set back down many, _many_ times.

The only conclusion he could _possibly_ draw from this description was a love letter. For humans tend to hide stronger emotions like love and hatred within them until they cannot any longer and have to let them out somehow, whether that is by telling someone, writing it down, or at least admitting it to themselves aloud, less they go insane.

Still, it was hard to believe that the young master would be writing a servant love letters. Perhaps he was mistaken in his analysis this time. If he should but open the letter and read it, that would tell him if he was wrong or right. After all, the letter was addressed to Sebastian Michaelis, was it not?

He looked down at the parcel in his hands again.

"S. M." was the only thing written. Yes, it was his to open, he decided. Swiftly, he slid a gloved finger under the flap of the parcel, opening it smoothly. He slid the letter into his hand, unfolded it, and began reading.

"Sebastian," the letter started off with, confirming that it was indeed intended for the servant. "I know that this may come as a surprise to you, but I cannot hold back my emotions in any longer. I have not been able to stop thinking about you since the day you saved me from that wretched place. I know that we see each other every day and my former statement may sound absurd because of it, but it is, none the less, true. For in the short times we are apart all I can think about is you. The way you put your arms around me every time it looks as if I may fall, and the way you scoop me up when I have been injured. The way you take care of me like no one else has before. Even if the others were to disappear, I think I would be alright if you were by my side. What I mean to say is, I have fallen for you. I know that this time it may be difficult for you to pick me up since I have fallen in a forbidden place, and I hope that it is not impossible, though I fear it is. By writing this to you, I am simply making you aware of my feelings. I do not expect you to return them or to acknowledge me any more than usual, but I had to let you know. I hope you will be happy after this all ends and we are no longer together. With all my love."

But there was no name. Had the young master chickened out in the end after all? Had he meant for the letter to be kept secret? Sebastian smirked. There was not a better time to find out than the present, right?

Ciel let out a sigh of content as he snuggled his face deeper into the cool surface of the sheets. He was still on his stomach, though he had slid down the bed some to where his head was no longer near the pillows. Even though he was so far down on the bed, his feet did not touch the end, proving his childhood. He was usually annoyed at little reminders like this, but at the moment he was too tired to think much of it. He stretched his arms and legs and relished in the pleasure of doing so that made his head fuzzy. Surely nothing was more pleasurable than being wrapped up in the blanket of pleasure that was stretching. He closed his eyes, not noticing the door silently opening.

Sebastian was quite amused at the sight of his young master so inelegantly sprawled out on his stomach, head turned to the side with his eyes closed. He was more than halfway asleep, the demon could tell.

Instead of waking his master, (which would surely put him in a sour mood) he decided to just watch him for a while. When the young master was asleep like this it was easy to tell that he was still only a child. He watched as his breathing slowed and he was pulled in deeper to his slumber. He watched as his young master twitched and then furrowed his eyebrows. He watched as he tossed and turned, mumbling to himself, sweating more as his voice started to rise in panic. He watched his nightmare and could not look away. He was absolutely enchanted by the young boy's unhidden terror that showed as he slept. He was completely mesmerized by the sight of the child's tears as they started to roll down his face. Everything the boy did was beautiful and terrible to him. After all, Sebastian was a demon. He couldn't help but take pleasure in others' misery and heartbreak. Everything was wonderful. Until one of the young lord's words cut through his blissful world. "-stian," Ciel gasped, clinging to the butler. Sebastian jumped slightly, surprised. He hadn't realized he had moved so close to his young lord. "Sebastian!" the young boy cried, much louder this time.

Said butler took hold of his master's hands and leaned down next to his ear and whispered "I'm here, my lord. Why is it you call to me so desperately?"

"Nn," Ciel whimpered, clinging to the servant's shirt for dear life, "Get them away from me..." He pulled the butler closer as he began shaking and whispered "Make them stop." His words were barely audible now, "Help me, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked gently as he caressed the young boy's face with his palm, "Yes, my lord."  
>He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips against his young master's jaw. "Wake up, young master," he whispered seductively, moving his lips to the boy's ear. "You're safe now. I'll take care of you until the end," he smirked as he licked the shell of his ear softly, almost purring as he did so.<p>

Slowly, Ciel calmed down. Sebastian kept whispering soothing words in his ear until the boy's eyes started to open. At first Ciel simply stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, blinking the remaining tears from his eyes. Until the demon licked his ear again. Ciel jumped violently as shoved at Sebastian. The demon grudgingly allowed himself to be removed from his comfortable position on top of the boy. "What the hell are you doing?" Ciel yelled at the older man, not awake enough to comprehend the position he was just in. He furiously rubbed at the tear streaks on his extremely red cheeks, mortified. "What the hell were you doing, Sebastian? Who gave you permission to…to come in here and…and…what were you doing?" He was furious and embarrassed and both being caught in a nightmare and at having woken up to the butler on top of him-licking his ear, no less!

Sebastian, however, was highly amused by the whole ordeal. He put his hand to his chest and bowed slightly, now sitting on the edge of his master's bed. "My apologies, my lord. I was only trying to fulfill your orders. After all, you did order me to save you from those _awful_ people." His grin grew as he spoke, "And the only way I knew how was to wake you up."

Ceil felt his temper rise with the temperature of his face, "That's- no, I- " he was flustered to the point where his words were not easily forming. Getting a grip on himself, he calmed down enough to say "Well, even if that's true, who gave you the permission to touch me in my sleep? The _audacity_-!"

He was cut off by demonic laughter, "Why, I believe _you_ did, my lord. When you wrote me such a _heart-warming_ letter. Well, I assume it would be heart-warming, anyway."

"I wrote you no such thing!" he balked, "You talk as if I confessed my undying love to you, you sick bastard!" With that, Sebastian held up the love letter, smirk never leaving his face.

Ciel snatched it from him angrily. He scanned the paper over before turning bright red once again. "T-this...I had nothing to do with this!" he stammered uncomfortably, throwing it onto the bed.

"There is no need to hide it, young master," his voice was seductively low as he leaned in towards the flustered boy, "After all," he whispered, dangerously close to Ciel's face, "I will not reject my master's affection." Ciel was too shocked to move. He knew what was going to happen, he knew he should stop Sebastian, order him away, but the words wouldn't form on his tongue. He couldn't think straight with the older man so close to him. When he tried to back away, the demon only followed. Eventually, he was backed up against the head board, stuck there, just like the helpless prey of the demon he truly was. Before he could try to speak any more, Sebastian's lips were fiercely on his.

At first he was still unable to move at all, knowing he should have stopped him when he had the chance. But after feeling how warm the butler's lips were and how his tongue felt as it gently forced its way into the unresponsive mouth, his resolve and reason left him. All he knew was that soft lips were on his, that they wanted to be there, that he was wanted. He kissed back hesitantly, not knowing what to do or how to do it. This was his first kiss, after all.

Sebastian was shocked at first when the young lord finally responded, but quickly recovered, smirking into the kiss. He put his hands on either side of the boy's head, letting his thumbs graze his blushing young master's cheeks. Ciel's arms had somehow managed to wrap themselves around his butler's neck, although he couldn't quite remember when he had allowed them to do so. He ran his small fingers through the man's jet black hair. His head was beginning to take on the fuzzy quality that it normally took on when he stretched. Only this was _much_ more pleasant than stretching.

Sebastian's lips moved away from his master's, much to Ciel's displeasure, only to be brought down to his jaw once more. Ciel arched his neck, panting from the lack of air from the kiss. The servant's tongue flicked out as he moved towards the boy's beautiful, exposed neck.

"Sebas...tian..." Ciel panted, gripping his butler's shoulders tightly, face twisted in unexplainable pleasure from what was happening to his body. The places Sebastian touched were on fire, and Ciel could not understand why. The servant touched him every day, bathing him, dressing him. But this was different. This was intimate and new.  
>Sebastian chuckled lightly as he slipped a hand behind his master's head and pulled the string of his eye patch loose to where it fell forgotten to the bed. "Yes, my lord?"<p>

Normally, Ciel might have gotten embarrassed or angry at Sebastian's sarcastic and demeaning intent behind the usually normal words he muttered to his master, but Ciel was beyond rational thoughts, as he had completely let go of himself and his pride at the demon's expert touch. He simply tugged on the collar of Sebastian's jacket, silently ordering it off. The servant all too willingly obliged.

Soon, without knowing how it had happened, his own shirt and jacket was off, thrown somewhere across the room. Sebastian dipped his head to he could lick one of Ciel's perfect pink buds, swirling his tongue around it until it was hard and then doing the same to the boy's neglected one. All the while his young master was arching his back and grabbing hold of the servant's silky hair as he let out soft moans of encouragement.

Sebastian reached lower and unfastened the boy's shorts, pulling them down, along with his undergarments. He stopped to look up at his young master's face. His expression was one so filled with lust and desire as he stared back at him that it would have been hard for the demon to look away. So he decided not to look away at all, but stare directly into his master's glossed-over eyes as he dipped his head lower than he had before, taking his young lord's erection into his mouth. If Ciel had thought that he had been feeling pleasure before, he was poorly mistaken. He let out a strangled cry of pure bliss as his butler slid his tongue around the boy's length. He felt something building up inside of him that he had never felt before and with every bob of the man's head he was pushed further and further over the edge until finally a blinding pleasure unlike anything he had experienced so far washed over him, making him scream his butler's name in pure bliss. After a while he became more aware of his surroundings and of Sebastian hovering above him, staring into his eyes. Still shaking, he weakly placed a hand on the servant's bare chest and smile slightly in amazement.

He had no idea what had just transpired between the two, but it felt amazing and left him extremely worn out. The butler smirked back at the boy and cocked his head to the side. "Young master, I fear that it is simply impossible to corrupt your innocence, for your soul is still just as pure as before. I cannot understand it."  
>His words, however, went completely unheard by the now sleeping boy.<p>

The next morning, Ciel awoke to Sebastian pulling the curtains aside in his usual morning routine. He sat up and stared at the servant questioningly. "Good morning, young master. I trust that you slept..._well_?" He grinned as the boy blushed at the implications behind the innocent enough words.

"I-I slept fine, thank you," he replied in an attempt to restore things to their proper order. Sebastian's grin only widened at this. "I have prepared your morning tea, my lord, as well as breakfast. As you did not finish all of yesterday's work, might I suggest taking breakfast in your study to move the process along?"

The blush never leaving his cheeks, the young lord replied in as dignified a manner as he could muster and said "Yes, that would be a wise decision, I think." With that, the butler dressed him as he normally would, only this time deliberately letting his hands linger a bit longer over the boy's skin.

A few hours later, a knock sounded on the door to Ciel's study. "Enter," he replied, not looking up. Sebastian held open the door as Maylene walked in, looking very flustered and red. "Maylene?" Ciel asked, a bit surprised, "What is it?"

She turned an even darker shade of red and mumbled "Sir, would it be too much trouble if I could um, talk to you? Alone?" she added, glancing at Sebastian.

Ciel was surprised, but as he trusted the maid, he ordered Sebastian out. He, too, was confused, but none the less obeyed his master's orders. Once the door had shut behind Sebastian, Maylene relaxed a bit visibly, but still looked flustered. "Maylene, what seems to be bothering you?"

"Well, young master," she said shyly, "have you seen a letter lying around by any chance?"


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't really sure if I would post another chapter, but I decided in the end it would be too much fun writing their reactions to pass up, so here you go. A third chapter. I don't think I'll be adding any more, but if one is requested I may consider it. Thank you all for the kind reviews so far, and, of course, for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

_**The Letter: Chapter Three**_

Ciel blinked.

So it was the maid who caused all the trouble. Well, trouble wasn't exactly what the young earl would call it, but... A small blush crept up on Ciel's face as he flashed back to the events that had transpired the night before between himself and his butler. Shaking his head as if to clear the thoughts, he decided it would be best if he played dumb for the time being. Perhaps he'd play with the maid a little...

"I'm sure I have no clue as to which letter you are referring. As you can see," he made a grand gesture with his arm towards his desk, "there are many letters here. Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Oh, um, right, sir. I'm-I'm so sorry, I-I should have specified, young master." She was blushing deeply now, twiddling her thumbs, "It- the letter, I mean, sir, of course- I wrote it."

"And why, then, would it be here?" he raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. Sebastian had never told him where he found the letter.

"Well, you see, sir, I was cleaning the bookshelves yesterday, I was, and though I usually don't enter the young master's study, I was told by M-Mr. Sebastian to clean every bookshelf in the house, so..." she rambled, somewhat embarrassed, "I must have dropped it somewhere, and I've already looked everywhere else, sir."

"But why was the letter on your person and not in your chambers? Were you planning to send it?" he asked, trying to suppress a smirk.

The maid blushed even more as she looked down at her feet, kicking one slightly as if she was a child caught directly disobeying a parent. "I wasn't...I mean, I wasn't sure..." Sighing heavily, she looked up at her young master and quickly finished her sentence, "I wasn't sure if I was going to send it or not, young master."

"I see." The boy leaned back in his chair and mused, "Might I ask who you were sending it to? It might have gotten mixed into the outgoing mail yesterday if it was in this room."

"I-I-I umm..." the ditzy maid stuttered, unable to form coherent words as she was more embarrassed than she could stand.

"Never mind who the letter was for. It was obviously much too personal a letter for me to intrude upon. Forgive me. You are a lady, still, after all." he smiled widely, cocking his head to the side. At the moment he was glad for all the smiling practice from the circus.

Maylene thought she was going to faint. "WAH! N-n-n-no, young master! Please, to show such respect to such a lowly servant! I-I am not worthy of such kind words, I'm not!" She fumbled over herself, not knowing how to respond to such unusually kind words from her master.

Smile never leaving his face, his eyes narrowed a bit and he, in Maylene's opinion, made up for the kindness by doing an unspeakable evil. "Sebastian, come in here for a moment."

The poor maid stilled on her fumbling only to stand rigid like a fool as the head butler stepped into the room almost immediately after being called.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked, ever faithfully, as he smiled. The smile was soon gone from his face as he took in the scene in front of him. His young master was uncharacteristically smiling, and the expression on his face because of that smile might have been happy if not for the cruel look in his eyes as he stared at Maylene. Said maid was rigid all over, as if her worst fears had come to life. The poor human looked as if she might pass out or cry. Just what had the boy done to her?

Ciel's attention shifted to the butler, smile still plastered to his face. But for some reason, his eyes seemed to hold a bit of what seemed to be amusement for reasons the demon was uncertain. "Didn't you find a letter yesterday? It seems Maylene lost a very important one. A very_ personal_ one." The words were sweet, almost innocent, but full of venom only the butler could detect.

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. His eyes widened and he stared at the earl for a full minute before finally regaining his composure and clearing his throat. "I believe so, young master, but it is hard to recall something as trivial as a letter, as there are so many letters to deal with every day. Wouldn't you agree?"

At this, Maylene seemed to relax a bit. Surely, from his lacking memory, he hadn't read it. One would remember something as important as she wrote, right?

"But there was one in _particular_ that was addressed to you, was it not?" Ciel pushed, determined to see his butler as uncomfortable as possible.

Sebastian sighed, glancing at Maylene, who was, once again, rigid. "Yes, my lord, there was one." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope reading 'S.M.' But then he smiled and said, "But unfortunately, the letter was dirtied last night before I was able to properly read it in the daylight."

Ciel jerked back in his chair, shocked. "What do you mean _dirtied_?" he snapped, agitated that his attempt to embarrass the butler had been foiled.

Sebastian grinned evilly at his master as he replied, "Why, don't you remember, young master? While I was in your chambers last night I handed you the letter and you dropped it onto your bed." His smirk grew wider as the child blushed furiously at the reminder. "But, unfortunately, young master, that was also when you spilled your..._juice_ onto the bed."

Utterly mortified, the young earl sputtered about for a moment trying to respond before finally spinning his chair around away from the two servants.

Maylene was not paying attention any longer as she was elated Sebastian had not read her letter. "Well, if it's ruined, I suppose that's alright. Thank you, young master, for your help. I should do some laundry before the sun sets, I should. Good day, young master," she bowed before turning on her heel and dashing from the room.

There was a long silence. After a few minutes the child slowly turned around, blush still on his face. "Hmph," he mumbled, "I told you I didn't have anything to do with that letter. Conceded bastard."

At this, the butler let out a small chuckle that quickly turned into a full out laugh. Once he finally quieted down, he walked over to the young earl and leaned down to where his mouth was level to his ear. "But you still liked it," he whispered, sending chills down the boy's spine. "Didn't you, _young master_?"

"Tch," he mumbled as the demon leaned down once more to press his lips to his prey's, "sick bastard."


End file.
